Brigadeiro
by Sidonie M
Summary: É uma songfic, da musica Entre nós dois, da banda Nx Zero, enquanto narra os acontecimentos de uma tarde entre Ichigo e Rukia, espero que gostem -q :


Rukia e Ichigo estavam sentados no sofá da sala, aproveitaram que estavam sozinhos em casa para fazer brigadeiro,

estavam em silêncio, a unica coisa que se podia ouvir era o barrulho que Rukia fazia ao lamber a colher, o shinigami substituto

a olhava distraidamente a vendo fazer tal ato.

_**Tem coisas que não dá pra esconder**_

_**Que todo mundo vê**_

_**Que se entregam pelo olhar**_

- o que foi?

- nada, porque?

- você estava me olhando tão distraido.

Não ouve resposta alguma, apenas o_ silêncio_, que para a pequena shinigami do 13º esquadrão era perturbador, ele

apenas continuava a olhando, assim como os olhos o pensamento do adolecente também eram _dela._

_**E vivem uma mentira**_

_**ou mentem pra viver**_

_**Como uma frustração**_

_**Como uma saída**_

- eu estava pensando.

- em que Ichigo?

- quanto tempo você vai ficar dessa vez?

_**O tempo revela todas as respostas**_

_**Dentro de cada um**_

- até a missão que me designaram terminar eu acredito, porque a pergunta?

_**Tem coisas em você que me fazem bem**_

_**Não sei porque**_

- porque é estranho, você estar aqui agora, e eu saber que não vai ser assim para sempre, que talvez eu

acorde amanhã e você já tenha ido, como se fosse um sonho tudo isso que passamos, e que eu posso

demorar meses, anos, ou nunca mais te ver...

O olhar dele se mantia fixo a ao olhar surpreso dela, aqueles enormes olhos azuis lhe olhando, como

se precisasem de uma urgente resposta para aquela frase.

_**E entre nós dois**_

_**Sempre foi e sempre será assim**_

_**Cada vez mais te vejo em mim..**_

- eu sei o que quer dizer...

Finalmente palavras saiam de sua boca, enquanto seus olhos se feichavam e tomavam outra direção,

um pequeno jarro de flores, rosas...rosas vermelhas, depositado na pequena mesinha do centro.

- eu queria não ter que ir também, queria ficar aqui, viver aqui, não ter que deixar os amigos que eu fiz,

que são minha familia, não queria ter que deixar você.

Terminou a frase e largou a colher que tinha em mãos sobre a mesinha, e voltou a encará-lo,

agora um pequeno sorriso brotava nos lábios do ruivo.

_**Nem tudo é como a gente quer**_

_**É como tem que ser**_

_**Acho que só vou saber mesmo como sou**_

_**Quando perder pra sempre algo que**_

_**Realmente faz falta**_

- a ultima vez que você foi, eu senti muito sua falta, aliás, todas as vezes que você foi eu senti sua falta,

ao olhar para a sua classe vazia na escola, ao olhar para meu armario, ao ver uma caixinha de suco...

qualquer coisa me fazia lembrar de você...

- eu também senti saudades, e nunca vou esquecer nada que eu vivi aqui.

_**O tempo revela todas as respostas**_

_**Dentro de cada um..**_

- então fique Rukia, fique aqui.

_**Tem coisas em você que me fazem bem**_

_**Não sei porque**_

_**E entre nós dois**_

_**Sempre foi e sempre será assim**_

_**Cada vez mais te vejo em mim**_

- Ichigo, eu não pertenço a esse lugar...

_**Não tem como esconder meu desejo**_

_**(de te ter de novo)**_

_**Tente ver em meus olhos o que sinto**_

_**(vai além das palavras)**_

_**Preciso te dizer**_

- minha mãe sempre me dizia, onde tem alguém que te ame seu coração também pertence aquele lugar...

O estudante levantou e andou até o outro sofá onde a morena estava sentada, a estendendo a mão para que

ela se levantasse, ajuda a qual foi aceita sem protestos.

- e eu te amo, Kuchiki Rukia.

-eu também te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Era a resposta da qual ele precisava, logo ele a puxou para mais perto de si pela cintura, fazendo a distacia

entre eles ser minima, então tomou seus lábios rapidamente, eles eram quentes...e macios, os olhos de ambos

se feicharam, e o que era apenas um rosar de lábios se aprofundou para um quente e profundo beijo, as mãos da

pequena se mantiam em sua camisa a segurando com força, eram a melhor sensação que já sentiu, ele a empurrou

até a parede, colocando-a contra ela, deixando apenas um dos braços em volta de sua cintura, e o outro encostado

na parede. Depois de um longo tempo o beijo terminou, com uma pequana mordida vindo dela, seus olhos se abriram,

e ambos se deram o luxo de se olharem por uns instantes.

_**Tem coisas em você que me fazem bem**_

_**Não sei porque**_

_**E entre nós dois**_

_**Sempre foi e sempre será assim**_

_**Cada vez mais te vejo em mim..**_

- e meu coração sempre me trara de volta a você, Kurosaki.

Um sorriso dublo, vindo dos lábios de ambos, logo ele se aproximou do ouvido da pequena, que permancia

encostada na fria parede, o que ela nem se importava.

- e o meu sempre vai te esperar.

Logo os lábios de ambos já estavam juntos novamente para dar inicio ao que seria a melhor

tarde de suas vidas;

_**Tem coisas em você que me fazem bem**_

_**Não sei porque**_

_**E entre nós dois **_

_**Sempre foi e sempre será assim**_

_**Cada vez mais (Cada vez mais)**_

_**te vejo em mim. **_

Fim-


End file.
